De color de Luna
by Cadmiel
Summary: "Ella era luna y yo era el sol", entonces, ¿Cuándo se junta el Sol y la luna? [...] Cuando mires al cielo y veas que el Sol cubre la Luna, es porque se acuesta sobre ella y comienzan a amarse. Es a ese acto de amor al que se le dio el nombre de eclipse. ¡He regresado!
1. Sol y Luna

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Contenido violento, Oc, posible Lemon, spoilers del manga, U/A.

_1345 palabras_

* * *

**DE COLOR DE LUNA**

PRIMER ACTO

**Sol y Luna**

"Hay tres cosas que no pasan mucho tiempo ocultas: El sol, la luna y la verdad".

Buda Gautama

Ella era luna y yo era el sol, quizá debí haberme dado cuenta de eso antes, pues era esa dualidad la que nos atraía.

La conocí una noche de invierno, tenía siete años y ella los estaba cumpliendo, era la heredera del clan Hyuga, yo era heredero del clan Uzumaki así que estar ahí no era coincidencia, pero si un acto del destino, o al menos hoy lo veo así. Por aquellos días era un niño malcriado y escandaloso que prácticamente fue obligado a ir a aquella fiesta que más que otra casa se me antojaba aburrida. Según los consejeros, el clan necesitaba ampliar sus fronteras y sus relaciones con los demás clanes, y veían en esa fiesta una buena oportunidad. Creían que si yo lograba entablar una "relación" con la heredera del clan Hyuga, no importando de qué naturaleza, se ganarían la confianza del dicho clan, claro, mi padrastro quería que yo me prometiera en matrimonio con esa niña para así tener un lazo fuerte con el clan.

Trataba —por todos los medios— de comprender eso, pero yo no quería que un par de vejestorios, que me miraban con desprecio, y un hombre que no era mi verdadero padre decidieran mi destino, por ello me encerré en mi habitación, dispuesto a no salir de ahí, al menos hasta que terminara la fiesta. No me daba cuenta que mis acciones no me perjudicaban a mí, sino a mamá quien siempre tenía que doblar las manos para remediar los líos en que los que siempre me metía. Esa ocasión intentó hacerme salir por todas las formas posibles, fue amable al principio y poco a poco, mientras pasaban las horas, sus amenazas incrementaron, pero esa vez estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Contrario a todas las veces en que mis travesuras habían afectado al clan y en las que mi padrastro nunca había interferido, ese día, sin ninguna especie de tacto, abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y me saco de la habitación. No dijo ni una sola palabra, pero bastó con su mirada para entender que no solo estaba molesto, sino que había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

—Eres el heredero del Clan —me dijo con voz sumamente seria y que sin embargo denotaba gran hostilidad— Te guste o no debes asistir a esta clase de eventos.

Agache la cabeza y asentí, no odiaba a mi padrastro pero tampoco le tenía un profundo respeto, solo me daba igual. Mamá llegó hasta mí y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dispuesto a reclamarle levanté la cabeza, más al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas todo rastro de furia se fue. Con un movimiento rápido se secó las lágrimas y me guío hasta mi habitación donde me preparó para la fiesta, ninguno de los dos habló mientras me ajustaba el yukata, ella permanecía imperturbable y yo, bueno, solo quería que todo eso terminara rápido. Cuando concluyó de ajustar mi ropa me tomó por los hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos, de alguna forma su mirada era inquietante, aun así, en ningún momento despegue mi mirada de la suya.

—Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas —Nunca sentí que le haya costado trabajo hablar hasta que pronuncio esas palabras—, pero como heredero del clan debes protegerlo y procurar su bienestar por encima de todo, incluso por encima de ti mismo.

Recuerdo, con gran claridad, la calidez de sus labios al rosar mi frente y la sonrisa fingida que puso luego de aquel gesto de amor. Pensé que tal vez por eso yo no podía conocer a mi verdadero padre, el clan debía aborrecerlo. Desde aquel momento sus palabras significaron algo para mí y me dieron una nueva responsabilidad, no quería tomarla pero sabía que no tenía opción, ese era mi destino.

Mi clan era reconocido por dos importantes características; las técnicas de sellado y su abundante cabello de color rojo, no había Uzumaki que no se enorgulleciera de aquello, aquel que no poseyera alguna de esas características era visto como una aberración. Yo no gozaba de ninguna de esas características, era muy malo para sellar, y mi cabello era de un rubio intenso que destacaba por pararse en puntas rebeldes. Decir que el clan me despreciaba era poco, a veces creía que los consejeros hacían conspiraciones para matarme, no era paranoia, lo intentaron en un par de ocasiones, en todas ellas mamá me defendió. Los demás clanes apreciaban a los Uzumaki por tan peculiares características y por ende, en la fiesta, cuando nos veían pasar, murmuraban acerca del líder, su esposa y su hijo rubio. No me preocupaba lo que pudieran decir de mí, lo que me molestaba de sus habladurías era la acusación implícita, esa donde tachaban a mamá como una mujer cualquiera.

En se momento quise gritar y patear a todos los que cuchicheaban, pero mi padrastro fue claro en eso de hacer buenas relaciones así que me vi forzado a comportarme. La fiesta resulto ser más aburrida de lo que había imaginado, pues pese a que festejaba el séptimo cumpleaños de una niña, los adultos aprovechaban para conversar sobre política, negocios y otras cosas que en ese momento no me interesaban. Había niños de mi edad, claro, pero eran presentados a los otros clanes, todos iban con los mismos planes que tenía mi padrastro para mí.

Después de tantos saludos y después de intentar memorizar un montón de nombres, por fin nos sentamos en la mesa asignada para el clan, al primer descuido de mis padres, me escabullí hasta el jardín trasero de la mansión Hyuga, donde el bullicio de la fiesta se perdía casi por completo reemplazado por el canto de las cigarras. Así, entre las hierbas y a la luz de la luna pude observar a la festejada. Hinata Hyuga era una niña realmente hermosa, al menos fue la primera impresión que me dio. Su kimono la hacía lucir como una autentica heredera pero al mismo tiempo parecía una niña ansiosa de ser reconocida como tal.

Su cabello corto reflejaba la luz de la luna, logrando distinguir un par de mechones azulados, su piel era blanca y sedosa, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos color de luna. Me quede de pie ahí, observándola en completo mutismo y sin poder mover un solo musculo, me deleite no solo con la vista que tenia de ella, sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos atendían a la luna. Su canto también me atrapo, pues entonaba una canción de cuna, esa que mamá siempre me cantaba antes de ir a dormir. Una vez recuperado del asombro, caminé intentando verla más de cerca, hasta ese momento solo la había visto de perfil, sin embargo, tropecé y caí en un rosal, fue mi grito el que la obligo a buscar mi mirada. Por primera vez se encontraron nuestras miradas, quizá desde ese momento supimos que estábamos condenados, no lo sé, solo supe que por ella sería capaz de ir al mismo infierno.

Tal vez ella sintió lo mismo, o quizá solo fue un acto reflejo, pero representó muy bien su papel, pues al igual que la luna se esconde cuando sale el sol, ella huyó de ahí rompiendo la conexión de nuestras miradas. No volví a verla hasta muchos años después, cuando los dos éramos lo suficientemente mayores para entender la conexión que teníamos, aunque debo admitir que su recuerdo inundo muchos de mis sueños, cuando me despertaba solo tenía la certeza de querer ver la luna, por ello abría la ventana de mi habitación y me quedaba hasta el amanecer a contemplar la luna, quien parecía coquetear conmigo. Aquella costumbre se hizo frecuente en los años que le siguieron al ataque que sufrió mi clan. Pasaba más tiempo contemplado la luna que durmiendo, claro que cuando ella volvió a aparecer en mi vida aquella costumbre fue disminuyendo, pero eso de dormir con regularidad no cambio sino hasta muchos tiempo después cundo la tormenta empezó a aplacarse y le siguieron los días soleados.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

~Bye, bye


	2. Akatsuki

**Disclaimer**: Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Contenido violento, Oc, posible lemon, spoilers del manga, U/A

_1815 palabras._

* * *

**DE COLOR DE LUNA**

SEGUNDO ACTO

**Akatsuki**

_"La fe es el pájaro que canta cuando el amanecer todavía está oscuro"._

_Rabindranath Tagore_

Dos semanas después de aquella fiesta una organización autodenominada Akatsuki atacó Uzu no Kuni, mi país de origen. Los líderes estaban preocupados de que el verdadero objetivo de esa organización fuera Uzushiogakure, por ello decidieron que Mamá y yo viajáramos al país del fuego, en ese momento creí que era importante para el clan proteger al heredero, sin embargo, me di cuenta que detrás de aquella razón había algo más valioso que el clan quería proteger. El país del fuego mandaría a seis hombres para custodiarnos, sin embargo, una noche antes de nuestra partida, Akatsuki atacó Uzushiogakure. No hubo explosiones o algo que nos alertara, ni siquiera los gritos de los aldeanos antes de ser asesinados lograron advertirnos. Pese a todas las costumbres del clan, mamá estaba entrenada en el arte ninja y logró escuchar los pasos amenazantes del líder de aquella organización, resguardada por mi padrastro fue hasta mi habitación, a medio camino, el hombre enmascarado los intercepto. Mi padrastro se quedó atrás intentando detener al hombre, mamá llegó hasta donde estaba yo y sin mucho tacto me despertó, de ese momento solo recuerdo su mirada asustada y su voz susurrante que me pedía hiciera un esfuerzo por levantarme y correr.

Logramos salir de ahí con ella casi arrastrándome, pero teníamos que pasar por el mismo pasillo donde mi padrastro se había quedado a enfrentar al enmascarado. Me despertó por completo la imagen del hombre clavando un kunai en el pecho de mi padrastro quien miró por última vez a mamá y después se desplomo muerto. Ese fue el primer acercamiento a la muerte y no sería el último, pero si el que marcó un antes y un después en mi vida. Aunque de alguna forma mi padrastro me era indiferente verlo tendido en el suelo me embargo de un miedo incomprensible, entendí entonces que ante su presencia me sentía seguro. Mamá intento salir de ahí arrojándole un jarrón con agua al hombre, no lo tomó desapercibido, reacciono a tiempo pero para cuando quiso ir hacia nosotros ya le habíamos adelantado un par de metros.

El shock hacia torpes mis movimientos y al mismo tiempo dificultaba a mamá, quien me gritaba que no flaqueara, que debíamos salvar nuestra vida y quizá si no hubiese estado tan asustado hubiésemos podido salir de ahí ilesos. En menos de quince minutos salimos del palacio, pero el enmascarado ya estaba ahí dispuesto a asesinarnos. Obstaculizo el camino de mamá y su único ojo visible pareció sonreír, bajo esa mascara se me antojo ver a un demonio.

—Ya es mío —la voz del hombre era tranquila, como si hubiese ganado contra un niño indefenso—, entrégamelo.

Mamá puso su brazo contra mi pecho, estaba temblando, su cabello rojo se removía con el viento y su respiración entrecortada me hizo pensar que era el fin, ya no teníamos a nadie que nos protegiera. El hombre hizo un sello de invocación y al instante apareció una piedra con nueve ojos cerrados, se levantó altivo, orgulloso de su triunfo, yo también lo creí así, después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacer un niño y una mujer? Mamá, por el contrario, se levantó confiada, como si supiera algo que el hombre ignoraba. Rio confiada y señalo al hombre.

—Estas acabado´tebane —su voz salió confiada y hasta quizá un poco burlesca— Si sellas el Kyubi antes que a los otros biju el Gedo Mazo desaparecerá.

No entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando ahí pero por la exclamación del sujeto supe que él ya sabía eso y tenía un plan alternativo. Mamá lo averiguo también pues en cuanto un par de cadenas surgieron de la estatua me tomo en brazos y brincó sobre el techo del palacio. Me agarro por los hombros y mirándome directamente a los ojos me susurro lo que en ese momento no entendí eran sus últimas palabras.

—Naruto —pronuncio mi nombre con todo el amor que sentía por mí y eso más que darme confianza me asusto, como si jamás volviera a verla—, escúchame bien, ellos no me quieren a mí, no quieren al clan, quieren al Kyubi, una bestia que está alojada en mi interior, no voy a dársela, pero tampoco puedo salvarnos a los dos.

Hizo una pausa, miró a su alrededor, el hombre estaba por encontrarnos y lo único que atine fue abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, sentí que se sobresaltó, pero correspondió a mi abrazo. Estaba temblando y sudaba frio, ella sabía mejor la gravedad del problema.

—Ahora —dijo desasiendo el abrazo—, quédate aquí y por nada en el mundo salgas.

Entonces mamá me dejo solo, no podía negar que estaba asustado, acababa de presenciar la muerte de mi padrastro a manos del hombre a quien mi madre iba a enfrentar, pero más allá de eso odie la sensación de impotencia que había en mí. Sí, era un niño pero si hubiera prestado más atención en mi entrenamiento quizá podría haber hecho algo y sin embargo estaba ahí temblando de miedo. Ni siquiera pude asomar la cabeza hacia donde estaba mamá peleando con el enmascarado, en ese momento fue más fácil encogerme y rezar para que todo estuviera bien, no era y nunca fui una persona que amase los rezos del clan y sin embargo lo único que se me ocurrió fue rezar, pedir que eso no fuera más que una pesadilla y que al día siguiente mi padrastro y los ancianos estuvieran ahí para retarme porque seguramente me quedaría dormido y llegaría tarde, pedir que mamá me esperara a desayunar el ramen que ella preparaba, quizá porque no sabía los rezos y solo había balbuceado palabras incoherentes y contradictorias es que los dioses no me escucharon, pues aquello era real.

Algunas personas piensan que fue por el shock, otras simplemente no lo entienden, pero después de aquello no recuerdo mucho, solo hay dolor y los brazos cálidos de mi madre. Ese el último recuerdo que tengo de ella, pues esa madrugada murió a manos del hombre enmascarado, al menos eso me dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos a quien vi después de despertar en un lugar extraño, aunque era más extraño que el hombre estuviera borracho y un poco acongojado.

— Naruto —pronuncio mi nombre en aquel tono que solo los borrachos poseen—, es extraño.

No entendí su balbuceo así que con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados le increpé.

— ¿Qué hay de extraño con mi nombre?

El hombre se rio y dio otro sorbo a su sake, ese gesto me pareció conocido pero rápidamente me lo saqué de la mente, en el clan había muchas personas que tenían el hábito de beber y no eran precisamente las más agradables cuando hacían eso.

—Lo extraño no es tu nombre —pronuncio entre risas— lo extraño es que estés aquí.

Sabía que no estaba en Uzushiogakure pues en las paredes no había ni un solo símbolo del clan o en ningún otro lado.

— ¿Usted me trajo a aquí?

El asintió y su semblante se volvió sombrío, como si quisiera olvidar la razón por la que habíamos llegado hasta aquí. Mamá solía decir que tenía un gran sentido de empatía, pues podía entender porque muchas personas actuaban mal o bien, según el caso, además entendía sus sentimientos y por ello siempre entendió me rebeldía pues trataba a las personas de la forma en que ellos me veían y ese hombre de cabellos blancos se compadecía de mí, no por lastima o algo similar, ese hombre me apreciaba, aunque todavía no entendía cómo o porque.

— ¿Dónde está mamá?

Esta vez no hubo compasión, el hombre lo dijo con cada una de sus letras, quizá necesitaba ser fuerte.

— Está muerta.

En ese momento debía haber llorado, pero quizá había asumido esa realidad desde que me dejo solo sobre el tejado y decidió luchar con el enmascarado. La mirada que me dedico el hombre fue extraña, quizá esperaba ver una reacción diferente a la que tuve y era lógico, ¿Qué niño no llora por su madre? Y por supuesto que lo hice, aunque muchos años después cuando las cosas en mi mente estaban aclarándose. No hubo más palabras, en aquel momento apareció un hombre rubio, quien, al igual que con el otro hombre, sentí que le conocía de antes, aunque a diferencia del viejo, yo sabía quién era ese hombre pues varias veces visitó el clan, él era el hokage, Namikaze Minato.

— Es hora —Pronuncio decidido a irse de inmediato, pero el hombre de larga cabellera blanca lo detuvo.

—Espera, Minato. ¿No vas a decirle nada al muchacho?

El volteo y por primera vez me miro, su mirada era penetrante y descubrí que sus ojos eran azules, y aunque permaneció varios segundos observándome, no dijo nada se marchó sin ver hacia atrás.

—Perdónalo —se disculpó el viejo—, pero a todos nos afectó la muerte de Kushina, en especial a él.

En ese primer encuentro no entendía muy bien las palabras del viejo y solo las dejaba pasar, pero no las pude ignorar mucho tiempo.

—Ahora, —dijo poniéndose de pie— tenemos que ir con los kages, tienen algo muy importante que decirte.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

Pregunte más por curiosidad que por verdadero conocimiento, pero ese era yo, un ninja heredero de uno de los clanes más prolíferos del mundo shinobi, y un completo ignorante.

—No me corresponde a mí decírtelo, los kages lo te van a decir todas las dudas que tengan.

No dijo más empezó a caminar y lo seguí, quería saciar mis dudas y solo esos viejos podían contestar a mis preguntas. Por un par de minutos caminamos en completo silencio, observé el lugar, el cual abundaba en tonos marrones, la luz del sol entraba filtrada por lo que en algunos lugares se necesitaba de antorchas para iluminar sobre todo los pasillos largos y carentes de ventanas. Observé también la grande espalda del viejo cubierta por su abundante cabellera blanca, yo estaba seguro que estaba ebrio y aun así no se tambaleaba ni un milímetro, quizá estaba tan acostumbrado al alcohol que ya no hacia efecto en él. Había en él algo que me intrigaba pues realmente parecía que se compadecía de mí, incluso parecía más como cariño por eso me atreví a preguntar sobre él.

—Entonces, ¿quién eres, viejo?

Soltó una carcajada que retumbo entre los pasillos, se detuvo un momento y me dedico una mirada risueña, decidí entonces que ese hombre me agradaba.

— ¿Viejo? —Dijo reanudando el paso— solo tengo un par de años más que tú, despreciable mocoso. Pero si me dijiste viejo por mi asombrosa cabellera blanca, debes saber que soy un sabio.

Desconocía aquel lugar, desconocía a las personas que aquí habitaban, desconocía mucho sobre el mundo shinobi, pero mamá había hablado de un sabio de cabellos blancos, quizá por ello me había parecido conocido, aquel hombre era el sabio del monte Myoboku, Jiraiya el hermitaño.

* * *

Mucho tiempo sin publicar, pero aquí esta ya el segundo capítulo. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron, agregaron a favoritos, a quienes siguen esta historia y sobre todo, gracias a quienes leen dejaron un review.

¡Gracias por leer!

~Bye, bye.


	3. Jinchuriki

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Contenido violento, Oc, posible lemon, spoilers del manga, U/A

_1575 palabras_.

* * *

**DE COLOR DE LUNA**

TERCER ACTO

**Jinchuriki**

"_¡Oh amor poderoso!, que a veces hace de una bestia un hombre y de otras de un hombre una bestia"._

_William Shakespeare_

Entramos a un cuarto grande donde los Kages me esperaban, eran personas intimidantes, no solo el Hokage, los cinco en general, aunque, por su puesto el más intimidante era el Raikage, aquel hombre grande y de voz potente. Estaban sentados frente a una mesa circular donde habían puesto sus sombreros, detrás de cada uno estaba el símbolo de su aldea y en el centro estaba grabado en una manta el número diez, no entendía aquel simbolismo pero estaba dispuesto a preguntar todo aquello, el viejo Jiraiya me había dicho que podía preguntarles cualquier cosa. No hubo tiempo de preguntar nada, una vez dentro el Raikage tomó la palabra, era evidente que él estaba encabezando la mesa, a su derecha estaba el Hokage y a su Izquierda el Tsuchikage. Me presentó a cada uno de los Kages, ya conocía al Hokage así que no dijo nada de él, y de los demás solo me dijo sus nombres, aunque por entonces no pude memorizar sus nombres, el viejo Onoki era el Tsuchikage, Yagura era el Mizukage, Rasa[1] el Kazekage y evidentemente A era el Raikage. Aquella presentación me resultó aburrida e inútil, como ya dije no memorice ninguno de los nombres, de echo me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, los llamaba por sus títulos, aunque de entre ellos solo Yagura se volvió cercano a mí.

— ¿Y tú, niño? —Preguntó el Tsuchikage— ¿cómo te llamas?

—Uzumaki Naruto —contesté hostil.

—Y… —prosiguió el Raikage— ¿Qué pasó en Uzushiogakure?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, el tono del Raikage me resultó insultante y más allá de eso me hizo desconfiar de él, por entonces desconfiaba hasta de mi sombra y más aun con todo lo que había pasado con mi clan, sin olvidar que Jiraiya me había prometido respuestas y lo único que hacían los Kages era cuestionarme. Encaré al Raikage, con el ceño fruncido y con la voz llena de seguridad dije:

—Primero dime qué es esté lugar, viejo.

La cara de los kages se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado, él único que me miró divertido fue Yagura, la mueca del Raikage fue tan exagerada que tuve problemas para contener la risa, la que me fue arrancada de golpe cuando sentí la mira de Hokage sobre mí, en ese momento entendí que el Hokage tenía un fuerte odio contra mí que no entendí hasta mucho tiempo después, aunque ahora no puedo decir que es odio pero cuando un niño está acostumbrado a miradas desagradables, es normal que cualquier mirada le cause sentimientos negativos hacia su persona. Si lo analizó bien el Hokage no me dedicó una mirada de odio, sé que en ese momento vio a mi madre y la pena lo embargó, pero en ese instante solo pude sentirme despreciado ante esos ojos azules.

Mientras me concentraba en la mirada del Hokage los demás kages murmuraron entre sí subiendo el volumen cada tanto. En uno de las esquinas, ajeno a la discusión y bebiendo sake, Jiraiya negaba con la cabeza, pero sé que él también veía a mamá en mí y quizá por ello extendió su copa hacia mí, como si estuviera brindando en nuestro honor. El Raikage apagó las voces con un brusco movimiento de manos, nadie quería ser el pedazo de mesa que había destrozado. Cuando se hizo el silencio pude sentir las miradas de los kages.

—Bien, si quieres saber qué es este lugar te lo diré —cedió el Raikage y yo sonreí victorioso—, pero con una condición.

Lo miré expectante imaginando la peor de las situaciones, sin una madre que me defendiera y sin un clan que me respondiera dudaba que algo bueno me esperaría al estar frente a los Kages, ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba hablando con las cinco personas más importantes del mundo. Trague saliva antes de asentir con la cabeza pero sin relajar el entrecejo.

—Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, y tú responderás sinceramente todo que te pregunte.

Asentí, aquello era fácil, no ocultaba nada. Me miró satisfecho, fue ahí donde aprendí mi primera lección sobre el mundo exterior y es que todas las personas importantes solo buscaban una cosa y eso es información. Como me lo diría una persona un par de años después, "información es poder".

—Hokage, ¿por qué no le dice qué es este lugar?

Aquello nos tomó desprevenidos, pero el hokage asintió y aclarando la garganta dijo:

—Esto es un refugio que protegemos los cinco kages.

Aquella explicación fue torpe y carente de sentido, espere un par de segundos para ver si decía algo más, pero no fue así, el Hokage guardó silencio por tanto tiempo que me pareció una eternidad, yo quería saber mucho más.

— ¿Y qué resguarda este lugar?

Ante mi pregunta el hokage dudó y trató de explicarme con palabras inteligible de lo que se trataba ese lugar, claro que su explicación fue tan pobre que Yagura tuvo que intervenir.

—Lo siento Hokage, pero es mejor que se lo explique yo.

El hokage suspiró aliviado y con un movimiento de mano le cedió la palabra. Yagura asintió y comenzó su explicación, desde aquel entonces Yagura se volvió una persona confiable para mí pues no solo parecía el más joven de todos sino que era, por mucho, el más amable.

— ¿Sabes lo que es un biju?

Negué, aunque no me enoje pues de alguna forma sabía que había hecho esa pregunta para saber cómo iniciar su explicación. Negué, pero aquella palabra se me hacía conocida, fue hasta unos minutos más tarde cuando recordé que mamá había mencionado a un biju, el Kyubi.

—Un biju es una bestia con cola —me explicó Yagura— existen nueve biju, cada uno representado por el número de colas que posee. Debido a que estas bestias son extremadamente poderosas se decidió que cada país debía custodiar uno.

Hasta ese punto no estaba entendiendo mucho, pero no interrumpí las palabras de Yagura, pues de algún modo estaba empezando a creer que eso tenía relación con el ataque al clan, aunque no supiera que era un biju sabía que mi clan tenía que ver con uno.

—Para que las naciones podamos controlar al biju se necesita albergarlo en un cuerpo humano, es a eso a lo que llamamos jinchuriki. Este lugar existe para proteger a los Jinchuriki, aquí vienen los jinchuriki que no pueden ser protegidos por sus aldeas o han estado en peligro.

Los ancianos de mi clan solían decir que era estúpido, algunas veces llegué a creerlo, pero en ese momento entendí perfectamente lo que Yagura me estaba diciendo, y no solo eso, sino que conecté todo aquello con lo que dijo mamá en el tejado del palacio…

—Mamá era un jinchuriki.

Yagura asintió y entendí que lo que los ancianos querían proteger de Akatsuki no era a mí, sino que querían proteger a mamá quien albergaba en su interior al kyubi. Por ese momento me enfoque solo en aquella información y por muchos años no creí que a aquel rompecabezas le faltara una pieza y cuando me di cuenta muchas más verdades salieron a la luz.

—Y no solo eso —esta vez habló el Raikage— Kushina era una gran kunoichi que supo cumplir su deber hasta el momento de su muerte.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté temeroso de su respuesta, casi pude adivinar lo que mamá había hecho antes de morir y por qué que estaba en ese lugar que resguardaba jinchuriki.

—Antes de morir Kushina selló el kyubi en ti.

Después de aquellas palabras en hokage me explicó lo que había pasado después de que mamá me había dejado sobre el tejado, lo último que yo recordaba era haber rezado con todas mis fuerzas, pues aparentemente los dioses sí habían escuchado mis plegarias porque los refuerzos del país del fuego habían llegado, aunque para entonces era imposible salvar a mamá, pues el kyubi había sido extraído de ella y había causado toda la destrucción y muerte que Akatsuki había pasado por alto, aquellos hombres huyeron gracias a la intervención del hokage, mamá controló al kyubi y lo selló en mi interior, para entonces yo estaba inconsciente gracias a Jiraiya, poco después de sellar el kyubi en mí mamá murió. Aquel relato no causó más tristeza que las frías palabras de Jiraiya, estaba sorprendido pero no dolido, mamá siempre había tenido razones para actuar.

—Ahora eres un jinchuriki —explicó el Raikage— no tienes clan que te proteja por ello vivirás aquí.

Muchos años después, cuando volví a encontrarme con Hinata, agradecí que aquel lugar fuera mi hogar o de lo contrario jamás hubiera podido encontrarme con ella, pero en aquel momento esas palabras fueron como una sentencia de muerte, no sé qué había imaginado cuando me enteré que mamá estaba muerta, pero estoy seguro que nada de eso incluía quedarme a vivir en aquel lugar, en medio de esos terroríficos kages.

Por lo regular la mente de los niños hace que todo se más terrorífico de lo que es en realidad y en ese momento yo era un niño que había quedado huérfano y que además estaba frente a una situación desconocida, no entendía lo que significaba ser un jinchuriki pues dentro de mí no sentía nada extraño o anormal, aunque después entendí que aquel sentimiento de enojo con todos y por todo venia de la creatura que yacía dentro de mí.

* * *

Notas:

[1] Por si no lo saben (como yo que me acabo de enterar) así se llamaba el papá de Gaara.

Espero que alguien aun esté interesado en ente fic. He tenido un poco de dudas al escribir esto más que nada porque estoy armando una trama muy compleja, además de porque está narrado en primera persona y no he podido incluir cosas que Naruto no sabía, aunque de un modo lo sabe pero es importante no revelarlas por el trama, bueno pero creo que ahora han quedado muchas cosas resueltas pero también he lanzado una gran red. En fin espero que alguien esté leyendo esto y sí lo hacen, por favor háganmelo saber por medio de un review.

**Gracias por leer**

~Bye, bye.


End file.
